An Amythest and Two Emeralds
by Servant Gabrielle
Summary: Precious and costly, can they afford the price they must pay? TsuzukixHijirixHisoka. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Bits and pieces of angst, maybe a little graphic romance and violence later on. Shounen-ai.

Pairing: Tsuzuki x Hijiri x Hisoka, mainly Tsuzuki x Hijiri

Disclaimer: All the pretty boys are solely the exclusive property of Yoko Matsushita, as is some of the dialogue. I am just a lowly pervert with too much free time.

A/N: This starts at the end of book two, and continues after it. AU. I actually have already finished the entire story (writing it) and just have to do a bit of major editing as I put it from paper to pixels. I hope you enjoy this!

**An Amythest and Two Emeralds**

**Chapter One**

Good-bye: Part One

"You're not going to see me off?" I stood behind Tsuzuki as the Shinigami stared into the placid lake. The water reflected the cherry trees; unnatural pink blossoms laden on each branch, and it reflected us too; human and spirit respectively.

"H-how can I? I... I can't face you... knowing how I tried to... kill you..."

He may have been avoiding a direct confrontation, refusing to turn around, but I sought the eyes of his reflection; his amethyst eyes that always brimmed with emotion. However, they were not filled with his usual enthusiasm, instead being two deep pools of purple sorrow.

"Tsuzuki-" What was I to say? Everything I thought of seemed inadequate. Each word I recalled, I had used too many times before; each utterance had weathered away at it, until the word meant nothing and was only a sound, existing for a few seconds time before it was gone. No, I couldn't speak, so I moved, sliding my arms around the thin waist before me. I embraced Tsuzuki tightly, with the hope that I could stay here, with him, and like this for eternity, but with the knowledge that it was impossible.

"Hijiri... Why? I broke my promise, I couldn't protect you!" Weakly he attempted to escape my hold, but surrendered when I clasped my fingers; locking him within.

"Remember what I told you? I love you."

"You can't mean that! What I did was-"

"Enough." How could he not understand! "It's the past, it doesn't matter. You should live for yourself, not for the things that have been and gone! I love you, the you of the present, and I don't care what the Tsuzuki of the past did. It doesn't change what I feel."

When I had finished my speech, Tsuzuki finally met my gaze, turning in my embrace as his own arms gently enveloped me. I held his gaze, waiting for a response as I forgot I needed to breathe for a moment. As I tried to nonchalantly gasp for air, he lowered his lips to softly brush against mine.

"Thank you, Hijiri."

Silence. I didn't want this to end; knowing it would brought tears pooling in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them escape. I would grow strong, for everyone, especially Tsuzuki.

"I'm going to miss you... You'll come to my concert, right? I promise to play well, for you... and..." The flood was released, I couldn't stop it.

"You have to get going."

I nodded, trying to hide my tears from Tsuzuki. I pressed a final, damp kiss to his cheek, then walked quickly away. I couldn't look back. Looking turned to longing, and I knew I wasn't strong enough, yet.

To be continued...

A/N: I just realized that the chapters in this are very short. Because of this, I'll try to put them up closely together. Reviewing makes me stick to my promises, and not torture readers by taking a 'vacation'.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Lots of little bishies loving each other. Those allergic to overly pretty boys should most likely step away. Also angst, and a little bit of graphic descriptions... later.

Pairing: Tsuzuki x Hijiri x Hisoka. Mainly Hisoka x Hijiri

Disclaimer: If I owned them... Hijiri would be a permanent resident of my room. Sadly, I don't.

A/N: I love Hijiri. Maybe it's because I am also a violinist, but he's just so... I used all my words writing this, so much for being a human dictionary. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Oh, and a HUGE thank you to my ONE REVIEWER! You rock Hisoka's socks off!

Hisoka: I'm not wearing socks, baka.

Me: o.O ok then...

**Gemstones**

**Chapter Two**

Goody-bye: Part Two

He was crying, already missing my fool of a partner. I could feel his sadness, just as much as I could see the pearlescent tears on his face, and I didn't want either to be there. Not on Hijiri, nor on Tsuzuki.

I knew life was unfair, it was something I had been taught from the beginning. Unfair things happened most to those that didn't deserve them. And although I didn't want to admit it, I was also suffering.

Why did Hijiri have to go?

But it wouldn't have been right of me, or anyone, to ask him to stay. The boy was only sixteen, the same as I had been. While I had had my life stolen from me, I would never ask that of another. Hijiri deserved the chance to live, what I never could do. Tsuzuki understood that as well. I could sense his heart warring against his mind, begging his mouth to ask the question, but he didn't want to be a thief, a murder. Neither of us would sink that low, no matter what we felt.

However, the grief that plagued Tsuzuki was different from my own, and Hijiri's too. The man was afraid, fearful with the certainty that he would be forgotten. Once Hijiri returned to his own world, he would resume his life, go to school, make friends; the things expected of a teenager. Tsuzuki assumed that with the regaining of normality, the proclamation of love would cease to mean anything, forgotten as he would be. My partner was wrong, I knew that.

"Hisoka!"

"Ah, Hijiri, there you are. I'll take you home, so we'd better get going," I attempted to smile, praying it didn't appear demonically twisted or psychopathically bent. I didn't smile often, and was rather out of practice. Whenever I tried, had no ability to predict what expression my face formed, and according to Tsuzuki I was better off keeping my face blank.

"Alright..."

No sudden fear or distress, a good sign that I still remembered how to smile, but now was not the time for practicing the making of facial expressions, the Chief would be angry if I wasted too much time. I stepped closer to my dark-haired double, "We'll be flying, so hold on to me tightly," even as I told him this, I wrapped my own arms around him. It felt nice holding Hijiri, as if I was holding a replica of myself.

The flight was brief, sooner than I would have liked we reached our destination. Reluctantly, I ended the embrace I had around him. It wouldn't be the last, I was certain.

"Thank you, Hisoka, for everything," Hijiri was trying to so hard to smile, when he was losing two loves.

"It was what I had to do," it sounded cold, like the majority of the words that left my mouth.

"Could you tell Tsuzuki... good-bye one more time for me?"

"I will, I promise," the conversation was starting to dwindle, flickering and sputtering like a flame about to be killed by a sharp gust of chill wind. I had to be back at the Ministry soon, so there was not much time for extended farewells.

"Well, I guess-"

I prevented him from finishing the good-bye, touching my lips to his in a loving kiss, pressing my feelings into him, with the hope that he could understand. I already knew how he felt, after all.

"Hisoka-?"

"I'll wait for you, Hijiri," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, "And I'll make certain Tsuzuki does as well."

With those final words I disappeared, quickly traveling back to the Summonings Department.

Tsuzuki was afraid he would never see Hijiri again, but I knew he would, we both would. I had felt the deep affection the violinist had in his heart, the love that resided there. It was strong enough to last, and until the time came, I would wait eagerly.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: More angst. Shounen-ai. Slightly graphic sequences coming up in a chapter or so.

Pairing: As always, Tsuzuki x Hijiri x Hisoka. Mainly Hisoka x Tsuzuki

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but only their actions within this story.

A/N: This chapter is very short, and I apologize. Thank you to those who reviewed.

**An Amethyst and Two Emeralds**

**Chapter Three**

Remember

I wasn't crying, it was pointless to do so. Hijiri would be back... but it would most likely be many years from now, and even though I would not have changed my violinist would. He would be much older, different from the teenager who had said he loved me. I would have been forgotten. Even so, I shouldn't have been sobbing, as my shoulders shook with each gasped breath.

I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn around, staying with my knees against my chest as I stared at the calm water before me. As the person approached, I hurriedly tried to erase the signs of my grief, wiping my non-existent tears on the crumpled sleeve of my white collared-shirt. No one needed to know about this.

The footsteps stopped, and with an eerie silence Hisoka sat beside me on the grass. He didn't talk, no words left his mouth to answer my questioning glance. The only noise came as he folded his arms around me.

"Hijiri's... gone."

I looked up into the emeralds that had taken the place of my partner's eyes, expecting to find the usual cold jewels watching me, but it was different. As one of Hisoka's small hands ran soothingly through my hair, I watched; stared into his green eyes. The orbs showed understanding, and sorrow as well. Even a faint trace of a tear lingered along the long lashes that adorned each gem.

"H-Hisoka... I-" I couldn't finish, halted by another torrent of emotion.

What Hisoka said, I could barely understand, he spoke faintly, whispering, "I'll miss him too."

I merely nodded, sometimes I was very thankful for my partner's empathic abilities, it made some things easier for me.

"But, Tsuzuki, you still have me," it was softer yet. I almost didn't notice that he had spoken, which might have been his intention.

"That's right," this time I hugged Hisoka tightly, settling with my head resting upon his shoulder, "Thank you for reminding me."

To be continued...

A/N: Wow, that was really short. begs for forgiveness Hopefully I will put up the next chapter quickly, to make up for the length of this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: fluff and possible WAFF. Yaoi.

Paring: Tsuzuki x Hijiri x Hisoka. Mainly Tsuzuki x Hisoka

Disclaimer: They're not mine, never have been, never will be.

A/N: Longer chapters ahoy… I hope. I'm very sorry about not updating sooner, but my good ol' trusty computer got sick with a virus and had to be wiped clean. Luckily this won't turn into a sob story about having lost all of the files and having to rewrite everything... I actually had time to save all of my files… it just took a while to fix the computer… and even then I'm plain lazy, so of course I wasn't going to have updated right away. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I have the next few written already as well, so updates should (emphasis on should) be fairly close together.

**An Amethyst and Two Emeralds**

**Chapter Four**

Longing: Part One

Despite the melodrama from my partner, life, or rather death had gone on. Tsuzuki was able to pretend to be his daily, happy self; except around me. As for myself, I had to be the strong one.

We went to Hijiri's concert, as Tsuzuki had promised. The violinist had been stunning, his music flawless; the devil's perfection. However Tsuzuki refused to wait and talk to Hijiri, and instead we left a note and a bouquet of beautiful flowers. Tsuzuki had been afraid of seeing the violinist; frightful of being a burden from the past when Hijiri should have been moving forwards. I thought he was full of nonsense.

It was late when I entered the office, having been in a meeting with the Chief for several long, and rather dull, hours. Immediately I felt a difference, Tsuzuki had changed since I had left, but not in any threatening way, as far as I could sense.

When I found myself upon the floor, pressed into the carpet, flattened like a leaf beneath a Webster's dictionary, I knew it was not anything to worry about. Warm lips ghosted over mine, pliantly pressing together as a tongue began to chase my own.

My arms snaked around the neck that belonged to the paper-weight above me, fingers twisted and tangled gently with the dark strands of satin hair. I let my familiar attacker languidly taste me, his tongue caressing each crevice within my mouth. I could feel his passion, it dripped into me, invading my body as his tongue invaded my mouth.

Then, in a second, I was the one on top, lightly straddling the hips of my partner. I couldn't help it, but I smiled mischievously, a private habit as of late. Confusion flickered briefly within Tsuzuki, as it took him a moment to contemplate the situation he was in. Unfortunately for him, I didn't give him the minute he needed to comprehend.

"Hello to you too," I whispered in my most seductive voice, an item even I hadn't known I possessed. Then, leaning forwards, I tilted my head and began a dominating kiss of my own, teasingly thrusting my tongue into the velvety mouth that invited it. My hands decided that they were tired of idly waiting, so the appendages began unbuttoning the un-ironed dress shirt that prevented the feel of soft skin.

I could feel as Tsuzuki breathed deeply beneath me, his hands tried desperately to divest me from my own clothing, a harder task than I had. His sensuality was overpowering me as his emotions washed over me in waves. Each moment we kissed, I felt the need for more control, to thoroughly debauch the man beneath me.

Unthinkingly I shifted my body, in order to finish removing my partner's shirt. In hindsight it was not the brightest of my impulsive decisions. Both Tsuzuki and I moaned, loudly, I sheepishly, must add.

"Ah… Hisoka... more…" His panted breathing made each word seem as if it had taken much effort to utter it.

I didn't bother to speak. Gradually, I peppered a path of light kisses to his neck, moving with tantalizing lethargy. It was different, being in control. To feel the pleasing sensations I made Tsuzuki feel, to know that I was the one who the tiny cries coming from the bruised lips below mine were for, that they were only meant for me to hear. Sweet bliss; intoxication. I shifted again, with a slight roll of my hips, this time with purposeful abandon. I wanted to hear Tsuzuki scream, for me, for only me. If this was the one chance I would have to do this, for my partner to belong solely to me, to let go of myself and be free, I was going to make delicious memories.

I could feel each erratic beat of Tsuzuki's heart beneath my own as I brought our bodies closer, trying to erase the lines that separated the two of us. We shared the heat our skin released, each enjoying the intimate warmth. I brought my lips to my partner's neck. At first only lightly brushing them against the pulsing flesh. Even before I myself had realized my intention, my teeth sank shallowly into his neck, eliciting a shocked gasp from Tsuzuki. As he himself had done to me so many times before, I marked the Shinigami, leaving a primitive sign of my dominance for the world to see.

Slowly I was becoming intoxicated with the feelings, everything was doubled, heightened. Slowly I was becoming more frenzied as the usual dominance I had come to feel from my partner now emanated from myself. Somewhere inside my self, I cursed Tsuzuki and how I easily emulated his emotions.

In the farthest, darkest, only clearly thinking corner of my mind, I felt something. An exclamation of change, warning, tried to pierce the thick fog of passion that had settled in my head. Unfortunately, the haze had grown too thick, and the weak ray of light stood no chance in bringing illumination. Lust was too powerful, overtaking reason.

When the office door opened, my wild, unthinking state dispersed like mist hit by a strong blast of sunlight, the sun being a certain man with long, golden hair. The head, along with body, of this man unwelcomely appeared, invading the intimacy of our moment on the floor.

"My, my! Hisoka… I always thought of you as more of an uke sort of guy. Wow, you really do learn something new every day, even after all these years!"

"Watari!" I knew that the heat overtaking my pale cheeks was not that of passion. The blush I was certain I was wearing did nothing to aid in trying to kill the scientist with my deathly glare, if anything it negated the cold look I was trying to maintain.

One last cheeky smile was beamed at us and then the door slammed. I could feel Watari silently giggling as he walked down the hallway.

"I'll kill that bastard-"

Tsuzuki was silent, seemingly contemplative as I became more flustered by the minute, "We can do that tomorrow."

Suddenly I found myself pinned to the carpeted floor; a position that was shamefully familiar.

To be continued.

A/N: Well, it was longer than any of the previous ones… I am trying. I hope to update again shortly!


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Graphic violence, blood. Shounen-ai.

Pairing: Hijiri x Tsuzuki x Hisoka

Disclaimer: I tearfully am forced to admit… I don't own them.

A/N: It's a 'Christmas bonus'! (Please, don't bother asking). I finished editing this only a few moments ago, and decided that I didn't want to make everyone wait, since I had already done that. This was a hard chapter to write, but I think it turned out well. At least I hope it did.

**An Amethyst and Two Emeralds**

Chapter Five

Longing: Part Two

My violin had always comforted me, it shared in my tears, tried to raise my spirits through the beautiful sounds it produced. The instrument was my one surviving friend; my only family, a lover. Everyone else was gone, they had left me.

I could see the remains of the flowers given to me by Tsuzuki and Hisoka; the last memory I had of them. It had been over a year since the concert. The stems and leaves had lost their vibrant green long ago and the once colorful petals now littered the shelf, some beginning to turn to dust and drift away. I didn't care how unsightly they became; I wouldn't throw them out. No one saw them anyways; besides me.

The two Shinigami had promised that they would wait for me, but how was I supposed to wait? Why did I have to wait?

I was trying to live as I once did, but everything had changed. No, that was wrong; I was the one who had changed. Maybe I didn't die during the ordeal with the shinigami, but my heart was still among the dead.

Tears that had fallen many times before once again left my eyes. I was sitting on my bed, the hard coils of metal within the mattress pressed into my flesh. Gently I cradled my violin in my arms, embracing the last thing that cared about me in this life. Wooden, cold, the instrument only warmed me after it was heated by my skin. A violin became alive only when played; all other times it was silent, cold, and lifeless; the same as all that surrounded me. My violin and I had become the same. Each day I lived as a reanimated corpse. The only part of life I enjoyed was making music. When my fingers caressed the smooth wood of my instrument, I was able to forget everything besides the notes.

On the wall beside my bed were the pictures I had taken with Hisoka. Most showed me smiling, cheerfully staring into the camera as the Shinigami froze time by pressing a button. However, for one of the pictures I had been able to drag my double in front of the lens. I stood smiling, just like in all the other photographs, but beside me was the other teen, cold and straight-faced. But he was there, unlike the past year, unlike now.

While I stared at that picture with clouded vision, I realized what I wanted. I no longer wanted to pretend to live, to wait for an unknown point in the future. I wanted to be with Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

Carefully I lay my violin upon the cold blankets that covered my mattress and left the bedroom.

When I returned, I gingerly held one of the sharpest knives from my kitchen. Its steel blade glinted and glittered in the low light, mirroring the shine of the metallic strings on my violin. The knife, too, was cold and I set it to rest beside the instrument on the bed. With urgency, I found my bow, sliding it against the small piece of rosin I had left on the floor.

One last time, I dropped the silk cloth I used when playing upon my shoulder. It draped over me, pure and white. Then, I exchanged my bow for the knife; the blade was still chilled as it touched my skin. Goosebumps prickled where metal rested against flesh. Before I let the knife perform its duty, I glanced in the mirror across the room, made sure I would sever the artery beating beneath my skin. The pain was bearable as I swiftly drew the blade across my neck. I wasn't sure if I began to cry once again or if I had been the entire time. I knew the cloth upon my shoulder became stained with crimson blood.

For the final time, I lifted my violin so that it rested on my shoulder, positioning my chin in place. The metal that adorned the end of the instrument made my wound sting, I tried to ignore it. Vaguely my mind realized that my blood would ruin my violin, staining the honey-colored wood with deep crimson. It would only make my ownership of the instrument stronger. The world would know this violin belonged to me, the property of the country's best marked with his blood.

My right hand fumbled as it groped in a wild search for the last piece. With the conclusion of my strength I placed my bow against the strings. The violin slid against my neck, my blood lubricating the wood and metal; only causing me to apply more pressure and gouge the instrument further into my flesh. _Kami-sama_ it hurt, burned, tormented. I felt the cool metal seemingly meld into my body as it absorbed all of my warmth. Closing my eyes I began to play; not knowing what songs the notes I created were part of. It wasn't important, just as the pain wasn't. Neither was the sensation of my fingers pressing metallic strings against the wooden fingerboard. They cut my fingers, carving thread-like incisions on each pad. It didn't matter.

Someone was shouting, through the thickness of my mind I could barely hear it. Jumbled words reminding me _to be quiet of the late hour_. What sense did that make? Pointless.

My only concern: I was going to see Tsuzuki and Hisoka; my Shinigami, the ones I loved.

To be continued.

A/N: See you all soon! crosses fingers


End file.
